georgelopezfandomcom-20200214-history
Weekend at Benny's
Weekend at Benny's was the 17th episode of Season Three of George Lopez; it was also the 45th overall series episode. Written by David Grubstick, the episode, which was directed by Joe Regalbuto, originally aired on ABC-TV on February 20, 2004. Synopsis Angie has to fill in for the La Marie sales manager in a conference in Vegas so George has to watch the kids. The kids are misbehaving so George sends them to Benny's house for a while so they can get a taste of his childhood. Angie returns home and doesn't like the idea. When the kids return from Benny's they serve George and Angie dinner and Angie admits that sending the kids to Benny's was a good idea until they start to exhibit Benny's behavior. Storyline Tired of the kids' misbehaving and spoiled behavior, George sends Carmen and Max to Benny's house for the weekend while Angie is at a La Marie conference in Vegas. When Angie comes back early, she is shocked that George sent Carmen and Max to Benny's house. George and Angie soon discover that they go behind each other's backs when it comes to the kids. In the end, Angie agrees that sending the kids to Benny's house was a good idea. Starring *George Lopez as George Lopez (character) *Constance Marie as Angie Lopez *Masiela Lusha as Carmen Lopez *Luis Armand Garcia as Max Lopez *Belita Moreno as Benny Lopez *Valente Rodriguez as Ernie Cardenas Quotes *George punishes Carmen and Max after they fight *'Angie': That dance is really important to Carmen and you don't have to take away the skate park. Max should just apologize. *'George': That's it? Look, Angie, we're being way too easy on these kids. You know what my mom would've done to me if I'd pulled any of this crap? She'd make me sit on my hands until they fell asleep and then she'd slap me with them! to slap himself "Why are you hitting yourself?" "Why are you crying?" "Wipe your tears!" ---- *Carmen wants to keep her new cell phone *'Carmen': Dad, you can't send the phone back. It has a recorder that records your voice. *'George': (takes the phone) No way!!! *'Carmen': So can I keep the phone. *(George presses a button on the phone to play the recording of his voice) *'George' voice on the phone: No way!! ---- *Carmen and Max break the computer while fighting *'George': Damn it! Do you know how much this computer costs?! *'Max': You have the protection plan, don't you? *'George': No, I don't have the protection plan! If I believed in protection plans, neither of you would be here! ---- *'George' Carmen and Max: It's time I taught you two a lesson, this weekend you're staying with Grandma Benny. *'Benny': Whoa, wait, wait, wait. Does that mean I'm in charge, I have complete control? *'George': Yes, okay, but no hitting, and you can't make them hit each other either. ---- *George sends Carmen and Max to Benny's house *'George': And if you cry yourself to sleep, save the tears so you have something to drink in the morning. ---- *'Angie' finding out George sent the kids to Benny's: Oh my God. You sent them to the house of the woman that's responsible for everything that's wrong with you?! ---- *'George' Carmen: She's wearing a thong, Angie! *'Angie': What are you talking about? *'George': On the back of this poster Max has a list of things he's preparing to blackmail Carmen with. Number 1, Carmen flunked her math exam. (Angie gasps) Number 2, Carmen stole $20 from Mom's purse. Number 3, Carmen's wearing a thong! *'Angie': How do you know he's not just making that stuff up? *'George': Remember when I said Carmen was hanging onto her virginity by a thread? (takes a red thong out of his jacket) Here's the thread! ---- *'Angie': For a girl Carmen's age, wearing a thong isn't a big deal anymore. *'George': It is a big deal to me. *'Angie': George, I wear thongs. *'George': That's different Angie, when you wear a thong you're spicing up a 16-year-old marriage. When Carmen wears one she's starting a pep rally in every 16-year-old boy's pants! ---- *George discovers that Carmen is wearing thongs *'Angie': George, don't get angry. *'George': Why shouldn't I? We told her she couldn't wear thongs, and she did it behind our backs. I'm going down to my mom's. *'Angie': No one's there. *'George': I'll wait. *'Angie': George, you can't punish her for this. *'George': Why not? *'Angie': Because... I gave her permission to wear the underwear. *'George': When? *'Angie': (struggles to say something) Before. I told you I did. This is your fault, you never listen to me. *'George': Oh, no, not this time. I may not listen to you when you talk about your day or your feelings, but when you say the word "thong," the rest of the world melts away. ---- *'George' Angie: It's no wonder the kids think they can do whatever they want. Every time I tell them no, you go behind my back and tell them yes. *'Angie': Well, I can't help it. The way you were raised, your first instinct is to say no and to punish, and that's not always right. *'George': Angie, it's us against them. If we don't stick together, they're gonna walk all over us. *'Angie': You're right. I'm sorry. ---- *'Carmen': I don't like mayonnaise. *'Benny': Eat crap then. ---- Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Benny's name in the title